This invention relates to N-acylated amino hydrocarbyl sulfonic acid and acid derivative compositions. Such compositions are useful in fuels, lubricants and aqueous systems particularly as emulsifiers, surface active agents and thickeners.
Derivatives of some N-acylated amino hydrocarbyl sulfonic acids have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,820 describes salts of alkyl or alkenyl succinimido aryl sulfonic acids having from about 14 to about 30 carbon atoms in the alkyl or alkenyl group. Such compounds are reported to be useful as thickeners in the preparation of greases. Products prepared by the reaction of maleic anhydride or substituted succinic anhydride with amino alkyl sulfonic acids are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,079 and 3,932,288. Similar products also are described in British Patent Specification Nos. 1,377,077 and 1,377,948. Such products are described in these patents as being useful as additives for lubricants and fuel compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,307 describes alkenyl-N-sulfo-oxyhydrocarbon-imides which are reported to have detergent, wetting and surface active properties in aqueous systems. Such compounds are derived from alkenyl-substituted anhydrides and sulfated alkanol amines.